bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Bezsensopedia:Medale/Archiwum/Artykuły
Artykuły Euro 2016 Czas na nowy artykuł na głównej. Ten mi nie wyszedł źle, tak myślę 19:04, maj 25, 2017 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # 19:04, maj 25, 2017 (UTC) # 19:50, maj 28, 2017 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Jan III Sobieski Czas na nowy artykuł na główną. Wybrałem ten, bo jest ciekawy, rozbudowany, a od dzisiaj ma też humorystyczne obrazki. Autorka nawet pewnie nie wie, że może mieć kolejny artykuł na głównej. No i skracam głosowanie do tygodnia. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:34, lip 21, 2015 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:34, lip 21, 2015 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Sesja Czas na zmianę artykułu na medal na głównej. Wypadło na ten artykuł, który dobrze opisuje sytuacje studentów. Na dodatek ma poważny argument w postaci kilku ciekawych filmików, które zaintrygują czytelnika. Ogólnie jest to temat bardzo popularny, więc na promocję idealny (mówi, że jesteśmy na czacie :D) Głosowanie skracam do dni siedmiu. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:58, lis 16, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:58, lis 16, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Crusader Kings II Co prawda to trochę szybko zgłaszać dzieło, które dopiero co powstało. Jednak moim zdaniem wyszło dosyć dobre. Na pewno jest długie, ale nie przesadnie i ma parę obrazków. A ostatni Artykuł na medal był w maju, a więc trochę już minęło. To też skorzystam i skracam głosowanie do dni trzech. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:37, sie 1, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:37, sie 1, 2014 (UTC) # Lw1995 (dyskusja) 14:17, sie 2, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: M jak miłość Jeden z najdłuższych artykułów na Bezsensopedii. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:38, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # Lw1995 (dyskusja) 17:26, maj 7, 2014 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:14, maj 7, 2014 (UTC) Jakieś obrazki dodałem (przeciętne, ale są). # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:47, maj 9, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:28, maj 7, 2014 (UTC) Nieaktualne ;Dyskusja: Właściwie jedyne, co by tu się przydało, to dodatkowa grafika lub dwie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:38, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) I wojna światowa Chyba najdłuższe i najlepsze hasło powstałe podczas ostatniej akcji. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:38, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 08:38, kwi 29, 2014 (UTC) # Lw1995 (dyskusja) 17:26, maj 7, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Wstrzymuję się. Niby wszystko ładne, ale jakoś do mnie nie przemawia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:14, maj 7, 2014 (UTC) Słownik polityczny (odbieranie) Artykuł otrzymał medal dawno temu, głosem samego autora. Do obecnych standardów mu daleko. Większość zamieszczonych tam wpisów to jakieś banały, nie zawsze zresztą zgodne z prawdą. Do tego obrazki na naciąganych licencjach. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:32, kwi 25, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za odebraniem: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:32, kwi 25, 2014 (UTC) # 'Myslec dyskusja' 14:09, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:00, kwi 26, 2014 (UTC) takie realia wczesnych chwil Bezsensopedii # Lw1995 (dyskusja) 17:26, maj 7, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw odebraniu: #... ;Dyskusja: Gorzów Wielkopolski Artykuł w całkiem ciekawy sposób opowiada o Gorzowie. Pisałem go dość dawno w większości, ale teraz jakoś zachciało mi się go zgłosić :) Nie miejcie mi tego za złe. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:09, kwi 8, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:09, kwi 8, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: # 'Myslec dyskusja' 14:09, kwi 18, 2014 (UTC) W porównaniu do innych medalowych artykułów o miastach (poza Warszawą), tj. Hel i Ciechocinek, ten jest mniej rozbudowany i trzyma niższy poziom. ;Dyskusja: Łyżwiarstwo szybkie Starałem się. Dawno nic nowego nie mieliśmy, a ten temat za sprawą naszych panczenistów był ostatnio dość głośny i może kogoś zaciekawić. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:37, mar 25, 2014 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:37, mar 25, 2014 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:42, mar 25, 2014 (UTC) Ano dobre panie Obywatel. ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Napoleon I Bonaparte Bardzo fajna koncepcja, ciekawie to wyszło. 'Myslec dyskusja' 10:39, gru 24, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #'Myslec dyskusja' 10:39, gru 24, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Mi się nie podoba. Zepsucie postaci wielkiego wodza. Nie mniej wstrzymuję głos. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 10:47, gru 24, 2013 (UTC) :Z ''zepsuciem postaci to bym nie przesadzał. Tym bardziej, że równolegle powstało hasło wojny napoleońskie, które mówi praktycznie o tym samym, ale bardziej serio. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy hasła napisane w tej konwencji są najlepsze do promowania. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:57, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I tej mojej twórczości nikt nie zgłosił. :( [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:08, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) Wojna siedmioletnia Miałem pomysł i uważam, że dobrze go zrealizowałem. 5,5 kb na temat, który dla Polaków jest dość niszowy, to dobry wynik. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:55, gru 22, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 09:55, gru 22, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:02, gru 22, 2013 (UTC) Już na czacie chwaliłem, więc wiadomo :D ;20pxGłosy przeciw: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:57, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) ;Dyskusja: Długie, dopracowane, ale wg mnie jakieś takie suche. Moim zdaniem więcej humoru zawierają (pomimo znacznie mniejszej długości) np. takie hasła jak Zjazd gnieźnieński czy Mieszko I. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:57, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) Jan II Kazimierz Jest to mój pierwszy artykuł na tej wiki, ale chyba nie jest zły. Jest dość długi, opisuje w krzywym zwierciadle wszystkie najważniejsze wydarzenia z życia króla. Nie zawiera błędów stylistycznych, ortograficznych i tym podobnych. Liczę na wszelkie uwagi merytoryczne, które pozwolą mi lepiej pisać przyszłe artykuły. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 16:08, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:57, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:47, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Nie mam zastrzeżeń # 'Myslec dyskusja' 12:15, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Bez wątpienia jest to jedno z najlepszych haseł, jakie do tej pory powstały w ramach akcji. Skoro jednak mam zgłosić merytoryczne uwagi, to zgłaszam ;-) Niezbyt podoba mi się sekcja ''zanim przywdział koronę - jak dla mnie jest tam zbyt wiele odniesień do religii, a takich - zgodnie z naszymi zasadami - im mniej, tym lepiej. Zwłaszcza drugi akapit wg mnie kwalifikuje się do znacznego przeredagowania (może sam się tym zajmę). Można by również nieco zmodyfikować końcówkę hasła - można by wspomnieć tam o następcy króla, o którym mamy przecież hasło, do którego link w tym artykule bardzo by się przydał. Dobrze byłoby również zmienić nieco wydźwięk tej sekcji, bo w tej chwili wygląda to tak, jakby przez Jana Kazimierza była bieda w kraju. Reszta hasła prezentuje bardzo wysoki poziom, więc po przerobieniu wspomnianych przeze mnie fragmentów hasło będzie naprawdę godne polecenia. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:51, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) :Pierwsza sekcja odwołuje się do religii bo Jan Kazimierz był jezuitą i kardynałem - trudno było uniknąć tego odniesienia. W dodatku nie napisałam niczego, co ośmieszałoby religię, a jedynie postępowanie Jana Kazimierza. Oczywiście nie przez samego Jana Kazimierza była bieda, ale to faktem jest, że bilans jego panowania był katastrofalny dla Polski. O odniesieniu do Wiśniowieckiego pomyślę. Dainava-Pollexia (discusiōni) 19:00, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Zrobiłem kilka drobnych modyfikacji, które nie ingerowały zbytnio w treść, a nieco zmieniły wydźwięk wytkniętych przeze mnie fragmentów. Teraz chyba wszystko jest w porządku - daję głos za. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 19:57, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) Bitwa pod Grunwaldem Wiem, że bombarduję trochę ANM swoją i tylko swoją twórczością. :) Ale doszedłem do wniosku, że fajnie by było, gdyby na rozpoczęcie akcji historycznej medalowy artykuł również był z tej dziedziny. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 09:44, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 09:44, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) #Lw1995 (dyskusja) 14:00, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:16, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) To musi medal mieć. ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:25, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) Wilk i Zając lepszy ;-) Samo hasło jest niezłe, ale z wyróżnianiem haseł w tej tematyce wg mnie lepiej poczekać do akcji. Może powstaną jeszcze lepsze, a nie ma też sensu przesadnie lansować tematyki już teraz. ;Dyskusja: Wilk i Zając Damian stwierdził, że fajne, więc może ma jakiś potencjał. 'Myslec dyskusja' 14:43, lis 17, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #'Myslec dyskusja' 14:43, lis 17, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:52, lis 17, 2013 (UTC) jak Damian stwierdził, to Damian daję tak :D #Lw1995 (dyskusja) 14:00, lis 24, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:25, lis 25, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Hawkwind Dla odmiany od Ligi Mistrzów. Coś z twórczości mocno dawnej. 'Myslec dyskusja' 16:00, paź 21, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # 'Myslec dyskusja' 16:00, paź 21, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:22, paź 22, 2013 (UTC) Po kolejnym przestudiowaniu, jednak dam głos na tak :) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Nie głosuję, gdyż się nie znam na tematyce. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:22, paź 21, 2013 (UTC) Wychowanie fizyczne Duży artykuł, uśmiałem się nieźle już na początku - dla mnie to na medal jest [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 15:25, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:21, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) # 'Myslec dyskusja' 16:59, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Złe nie jest, ale czy od razu na medal? Zresztą Myslec ma już za dużo medali. :D [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:32, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) :''Od gimnazjum w górę ... wuefiści wolą sobie poczytać w tym czasie gazetę albo porozmawiać o sensie życia z grubym kujonem, który akurat siedzi na rezerwie. Niezwykle celne spostrzeżenie :-D [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:21, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) Liga Mistrzów Jeden z moich lepszych artykułów. Jest to opisane w całkiem fajny i dosyć długi sposób. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:25, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:25, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:21, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) Ale nam się natłok dobrych kandydatur zrobił... I to wszystkie związane ze sportem. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:59, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Lekkoatletyka Jedno z najdłuższych haseł, jakie posiadamy (nie licząc bezsensów i stron zaimportowanych jest to aktualnie czwarte hasło pod tym względem). Początkowe sekcje (same w sobie dość obszerne) dotyczą lekkoatletyki jako całości, poruszając różne aspekty zagadnienia. W dalszej części artykułu znajduje się natomiast opis poszczególnych konkurencji - w niektórych przypadkach dość krótki, ale w niektórych na tyle długi, że po przeredagowaniu mógłby być przyzwoitym zalążkiem (np. skok w dal, maraton, dziesięciobój). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:25, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:25, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:15, sie 31, 2013 (UTC) Jeden z najlepszych artykułów, jakie widziałem # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:47, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) To tak ładnie zgłaszać samemu swój artykuł 8 minut po jego napisaniu? :P # Lw1995 (dyskusja) 16:01, wrz 2, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: :@Myslec: Hasło dokończyłem 8 minut przed zgłoszeniem. Niektóre fragmenty w moim brudnopisie pojawiły się już dwa tygodnie wcześniej ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:21, wrz 4, 2013 (UTC) Ciąża Kate Middleton Zgłaszam, sugerując się Damianem, który twierdzi, że bardzo fajne. Później będzie najprawdopodobniej wysyp medali z akcji i zrobi się kolejka do strony głównej, w związku z czym zgłaszam wcześnie. Choć jeśli jeszcze coś mnie najdzie, to nie wykluczam dopisania. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 08:05, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 08:05, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 08:48, sie 13, 2013 (UTC) No wiadomo :D # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:40, sie 16, 2013 (UTC) Może być. ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Gospodarka Polski (odbieranie) Moim zdaniem to hasło wygląda nieestetycznie. Na początku ogromna ilość cytatów, zniechęcająca do dalszego czytania. Potem tekst, miejscami zabawny, ale w dużej mierze przebijają się przez niego różne poglądy (np. ''dzięki funduszom unijnym sprawa się poprawia). No i na końcu ogromna, niezbyt ciekawa galeria. Jakiś potencjał w tym haśle jest, ale wymaga ono sporej redakcji. Obecne standardy są znacznie wyższe. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:19, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za odebraniem # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:19, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:24, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:21, sie 1, 2013 (UTC) słabe po prostu i tyle w temacie ... ;20pxGłosy przeciw odebraniu #... ;Dyskusja: John Rambo Już starczy tej stonce. Mamy jeszcze kilka starszych artykułów, które nie mają wyróżnienia, choć na nie zasługują. Ten jest jednym z nich. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:06, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 19:06, lip 25, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Rzy']][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'mia']][[Użytkownik:Rzymianin/brudnopis|'nin']] 15:18, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:24, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:29, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: Stonka ziemniaczana Bo sezon na stonkę w pełni ;-) A tak na serio: tan artykuł moim zdaniem może być wzorem, jak pisać dobre hasła. Nie jest zbyt długi, ale jest dobrze skomponowany i trzyma poziom od początku do końca. W każdej sekcji jest inny zabawny motyw, bez przynudzania. Do tego nieźle dobrane obrazki z autentycznie humorystycznymi podpisami. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:54, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:54, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) # 'Myslec dyskusja' 12:56, cze 24, 2013 (UTC) Z tym wzorem to bym może nie przesadzał. ;) Ale artykuł naprawdę bardzo dobry. ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #... ;Dyskusja: II wojna światowa Dobry i długi artykuł. Na dodatek trzeba medale jakoś rozruszyć. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:47, cze 20, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 18:47, cze 20, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: #'Myslec dyskusja' 15:34, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) Artykuł robiony na ilość, nie na jakość. Na pewno nie na medal. #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:47, cze 23, 2013 (UTC) Artykuł skupia się bardziej na chronologii wydarzeń, niż na byciu zabawnym. To dobry punkt wypadowy do przeglądania i rozbudowy haseł o tej tematyce (jakże obszernej zresztą), ale wg mnie nie jest to hasło na medal. ;Dyskusja: Nie zgadzam się z tobą Myslec. On był robiony tak, aby był jak najdokładniejszy. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:41, cze 22, 2013 (UTC) Romantyzm Jako przestroga dla uczniów gimnazjów i I klas liceum - bo ten artykuł jest po prostu autentyczny. 'Myslec dyskusja' 16:56, maj 28, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za: #'Myslec dyskusja' 16:56, maj 28, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 13:32, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) Jeden z najlepszych w historii artykułów! Musi mieć medal! # Lw1995 (dyskusja) 13:35, maj 30, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw: # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:43, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. ;Dyskusja: :Artykuł imponuje swoją długością, jednak nie trzyma równego poziomu. W jednych miejscach hasło jest zabawne, a w innych przybiera charakter luźnego eseju, w którym autor po prostu ocenia zarówno całą epokę, jak i jej twórców. Medalowe hasło moim zdaniem powinno mieć inny charakter. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:43, maj 31, 2013 (UTC) Ciechocinek Jako drugie dziecko akcji mające ponad 5000 bajtów. Małe ośrodki turystyczne się chyba najlepiej rozwinęły. 'Myslec dyskusja' 20:56, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #'Myslec dyskusja' 20:56, maj 10, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 09:12, maj 11, 2013 (UTC) Tak jakoś nam wyszło. Ale lepiej nagrodzić wyczerpujący artykuł o małym ośrodku niż artykuł o wielkim mieście, który można by pisać w nieskończoność. # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:18, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Moim zdaniem motyw ściągania kasy od turystów jest trochę zbyt nachalny, ale mimo to artykuł trzyma poziom. ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Hel Moim zdaniem najlepszy artykuł, jaki do tej pory powstał podczas akcji. 'Myslec dyskusja' 11:16, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #'Myslec dyskusja' 11:16, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 17:25, maj 6, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:51, maj 7, 2013 (UTC) Jako autor ;-) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Dres Cytując sam artykuł: ''ziarno padło na podatny grunt. Naprawdę chwytliwy artykuł na temat, który zawsze jest w modzie. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 20:12, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 20:12, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) #'DemonRippeR dyskusja' 16:03, kwi 29, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:42, kwi 30, 2013 (UTC) 3 razy tak teraz jest. Ogólnie nie można się do niczego przyczepić. ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : :Ja się wstrzymuję. Hasło jest napisane poprawnie, ale trochę brakuje mu "błysku". Wg mnie artykuł o tak popularnej tematyce aby otrzymać medal powinien być wybitny, a ten jest "tylko niezły". [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:58, maj 1, 2013 (UTC) Kawa Moim zdaniem zabawne. Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) 18:15, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:57, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Nie jest idealne, ale jakoś specjalnie nie mam do czego się przyczepić toteż na zachętę tak. Ale medalu i tak nie będzie 20pxGłosy przeciw: # 'Myslec dyskusja' 16:57, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Długością jest tuż nad progiem zgłoszeniowym, ale mimo tego ma dość rozległe nieśmieszne fragmenty. Spory minus za grafiki - same z siebie nie są zabawne i obie mają prawie identyczny - i równie suchy - podpis. # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:34, kwi 20, 2013 (UTC) Hasło fragmentami jest dobre, ale dziwne konstrukcje językowe typu ''jakimś innym zadupiu z ciepłym klimatem jest dość ciepło przesądziły o moim głosie. Po poprawkach można zgłosić ponownie, ale teraz na medal się nie nadaje. ;Dyskusja : Nie jest złe, ale brakuje mi jakiegoś dosyć śmiesznego zdjęcia lub filmu, ale możesz dodać lub przekonać, żebym zagłosował na tak? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:09, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) Postaram się dodać film jeszcze dzisiaj. Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) 18:10, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) Proszę damianie, mam nadzieje że skłoni cię do zagłosowania na tak. Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) 14:19, kwi 15, 2013 (UTC) :No jest lepiej, ale jakiś artykuł dla mnie dosyć krótki. Dodaj tak z 500-600 bajtów to mogę zagłosować na tak. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 15:09, kwi 15, 2013 (UTC) Fiat Multipla Niech straszy swoim wyglądem na głównej. :D Myslec ''dyskusja'' 16:36, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 16:36, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian102']][[User talk:Damian102|'Jestem adminem, więc pytaj']] 16:41, kwi 8, 2013 (UTC) jest ok, ale można by tam dorzucić trochę ostrzeżeń :D #--32Polak 14:47, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) Myslec, postarałeś się :D #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:15, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) Przy czytaniu naprawdę chciało mi się śmiać, a to najsilniejszy argument ;-) #Zbar (dla ciebie Pan Zbar) (your text world) 18:11, kwi 9, 2013 (UTC) #Lw1995 (dyskusja) 17:56, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Ještěd Trochę się namęczyłem, także zrobiłem tak, żeby każdy miał tutaj coś ze swojej części wkładu. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:18, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:18, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) # 'Myslec dyskusja' 19:05, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 08:59, mar 20, 2013 (UTC) W ramach akcji powstało już kilka lepszych haseł, chociażby Czertak. Poza tym nie zrobiono nic w kwestiach, które wymieniłem parę dni temu. ;Dyskusja : Dodaj coś obrazującego temat (filmy, obrazki - chociaż ze dwie sztuki), to będę na tak. 'Myslec dyskusja' 20:57, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) :Hasło trochę powiela już wykorzystane schematy. Podpis obrazka jest kalką Granåsen‎, opisywanie różnicy między K i HS pochodzi z hasła o Puijo, a opis mistrzostw jest podobny do Holmenkollbakken. Moim zdaniem, aby otrzymać medal, hasło powinno być jednak bardziej oryginalne. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:48, mar 16, 2013 (UTC) Val di Fiemme Na dobry początek. Wydaje mi się, że na tym artykule o mieście-gospodarzu zawodów narciarstwa klasycznego można się wzorować, robiąc kolejne. 'Myslec dyskusja' 05:44, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #'Myslec dyskusja' 05:44, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:08, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Jako autor też uważam, że hasło jest porządne i na czasie ;-) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:18, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) jest ok ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Puijo Podejrzewam, że ta skocznia też chwilowo będzie w modzie. Można to wykorzystać. 'Myslec dyskusja' 05:44, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #'Myslec dyskusja' 05:44, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:08, mar 13, 2013 (UTC) Artykuł niezły, a może się nawet jeszcze uda go rozwinąć. # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:18, mar 14, 2013 (UTC) przez ciebie porównuje skocznie, więc tak,tak i jeszcze raz tak ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Literatura:XIII księga Pana Tadeusza (odbieranie) Kolejna partia medali do zweryfikowania. To konkretne nie jest naszego autorstwa i to je moim zdaniem dyskwalifikuje. 'Myslec dyskusja' 05:41, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za odebraniem : #'Myslec dyskusja' 05:41, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 18:54, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) # 20:44, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw odebraniu : #... ;Dyskusja : Literatura:Rozpad Unii Europejskiej (odbieranie) Kolejny artykuł, w którym wykazuje się, że Unia jest be i w ogóle, a potem magicznie Polska staje się imperium. To jest już nudne. 'Myslec dyskusja' 05:41, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za odebraniem : #'Myslec dyskusja' 05:41, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw odebraniu : #[[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 18:54, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) długie, ciekawe i tak dalej. Ja bym jednak był za zostawieniem medalu, ale mogę jeszcze zmienić zdanie. # 20:45, lut 26, 2013 (UTC) ;Dyskusja : Poradnik:Jak rozpalić ogień w kominku (odbieranie) Praktycznie stub. Nie spełnia dzisiejszych standardów w żadnym stopniu. 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:16, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za odebraniem : #'Myslec dyskusja' 18:16, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) #[[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:56, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:09, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw odebraniu : #... ;Dyskusja : Poradnik:Jak zrobić z Polski potęgę (odbieranie) Nie porywa mnie w najmniejszym stopniu. 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:16, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za odebraniem : #'Myslec dyskusja' 18:16, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw odebraniu : #[[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:56, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) ;Dyskusja : Dla mnie jest ładne i długie. Na medal jest ok. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:56, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) :Wstrzymuję się. Hasło nie jest może super, ale standardy raczej trzyma. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:09, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Poradnik:Jak zrobić wiochę na imprezie rodzinnej (odbieranie) Szczerze mówiąc mam lekkie wątpliwości, czy artykuły o takim typie humoru powinniśmy medalować. Sam się wstrzymam. 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:16, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za odebraniem : #... ;20pxGłosy przeciw odebraniu : #[[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:56, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) Może jest trochę dziwne, ale nie jest złe! [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:56, lut 6, 2013 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:09, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) ;Dyskusja : Artykuły tego typu też są potrzebne, nawet bardzo. Można mówić co się chce, ale czegoś takiego nie da się przeczytać z kamienną twarzą ;-) Tym bardziej, że to hasło jest napisane naprawdę z pomysłem - fekalny humor pojawia się dopiero w drugiej części artykułu i jest dobrze skomponowany z ogólnym wydźwiękiem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:09, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Pluton Na ten moment najbardziej rozbudowany podczas Madejowego Łoża artykuł. I moim zdaniem trzyma poziom. 'Myslec dyskusja' 20:33, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #'Myslec dyskusja' 20:33, sty 29, 2013 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 10:35, sty 30, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Wstrzymam się. Teoretycznie nie ma się do czego doczepić, ale jakoś nie ma "tego błysku". [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:09, lut 8, 2013 (UTC) Literatura:Relacja z meczu Z jajem, w dodatku coś z nieco innej przestrzeni. 'Myslec dyskusja' 06:21, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : # 'Myslec dyskusja' 06:22, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:37, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Nie mógłbym zagłosować inaczej ;-) # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 11:29, sty 21, 2013 (UTC) Oczywiście jestem na tak ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Wulkan Uzasadnienie: Wyszło mi z Rzymianinem nie najgorzej, więc zgłaszam. Czekam na głosy i opinie. [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:13, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #[[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 20:13, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) # 17:11, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) - jeśli medal za ten artkuł otrzymamy oboje ;) #--— 32Polak 19:43, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) #'Myslec dyskusja' 08:46, sty 9, 2013 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Nieco nie podoba mi się, że właściwie wszystkie sekcje są napisane w formie list - teraz to wygląda jak jakaś notatka. Będę na tak, jeśli pojawi się chociaż trochę zbitego tekstu. 'Myslec dyskusja' 17:03, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Na górze i na dole jest go trochę ... [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 17:05, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) : Tak, ale to są po dwie linijki na sekcję. To bardzo mało. 'Myslec dyskusja' 17:09, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) :: Zostało trochę rozbudowane [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 17:49, sty 2, 2013 (UTC) Ludwik XVII Długie i solidne, ponadto dobrze oceniane, gdy pytałem na czacie. 'Myslec dyskusja' 16:27, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : # 'Myslec dyskusja' 16:27, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) # Damian102 (dyskusja) 09:44, gru 25, 2012 (UTC) Ciekawy pomysł z tym podziałem oraz ile informacji znalazłeś. Za to bym dał więcej niż medal (dobre miejsce w plebiscycie) , ale już głosowałem ... # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:28, gru 26, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Piękna opowieść [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:20, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) Uzasadnienie Czemu to nie ma medalu? [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 16:09, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : # [[Użytkownik:Damian102|'Damian']][[User talk:Damian102|'102']] 16:09, gru 27, 2012 (UTC) # ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Formuła 1 Niechaj efekty Madejowego łoża będą widoczne na stronie głównej. 'Myslec dyskusja' 17:50, paź 15, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : # 'Myslec dyskusja' 17:50, paź 15, 2012 (UTC) # Damian102 (dyskusja) 17:53, paź 15, 2012 (UTC) Zgadzam się. # --— 32Polak 11:51, paź 16, 2012 (UTC) Dużo się zmieniło podczas mojej nieobecności. Muszę stwierdzić, że ten artykuł jest super i daje mu dużego plusa i tym samym jestem na tak. # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:25, paź 16, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma się do czego przyczepić. A rozbudowa artykułu od niespełna 500 do ponad 11 tys. bajtów naprawdę zasługuje na uznanie. ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Glina (serial) Chyba dobrze to opisałem. Dość długie i w miarę na poziomie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:59, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:59, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) # Damian102 (Chcesz coś? Napisz) 15:00 wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) # 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:03, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Battlefield 2142 Bo jest długie i ciekawe. Damian102 (Chcesz coś? Napisz) 19:38:39, 2 września 2012 ;20pxGłosy za : # Damian102 (Chcesz coś? Napisz) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : # 'Myslec dyskusja' 19:57, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Artykuł o tej samej tematyce jest w tej chwili na głównej, a ten wydaje się jednak słabszy. # --— 32Polak 15:34, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) Jestem tego samego zdania. # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:41, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Bardzo przynudza. Do tego wygląda zupełnie nieatrakcyjnie - taki długi artykuł, a tylko 1 link i 0 grafik. ;Dyskusja : To są dwie odmienne tematyki,jak dla mnie ... Damian102 (Chcesz coś? Napisz) 16:11 wrz 3 , 2012 (UTC) :Wiem, chyba nawet dlaczego tak myślisz. Uważasz, że to inne tematyki, ponieważ Plemiona to gra na przeglądarkę, a ta druga nie. Ale i tak są w tej samej kategorii - Gry, a Bezsensopedia, to nie jest strona o grach. Powinniśmy wybierać również inne artykuły, z innych kategorii. --— 32Polak 16:29, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) Co racja to racja,ale jak zobaczyłem to pomyślałem,że może się nadawać. Ale może się dopracuje ... Damian102 (Chcesz coś? Napisz) 19:05 wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) Ren Jest dość zabawny, nie jest długi nie jest krótki i parę rzeczy można się dowiedzieć. — 32Polak 14:00, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : # --— 32Polak 14:00, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) # Damian102 (Chcesz coś? Napisz) 15:00 wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Wstęp, 1 sekcja i przypisy. Poniżej 2000 bajtów, na nowych zasadach odpadłoby w przedbiegach. I faktycznie wydaje się dość krótkie (skrót na stronie głównej stanowiłby pewnie około połowy artykułu). Wstrzymam się i liczę na to, że ktoś ten artykuł jeszcze trochę pociągnie, bo ma potencjał. 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:03, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) :Jak wyżej. Trzeba by dopisać jeszcze jakąś sekcję. Bo artykuł jest bardzo dobry, tylko trochę za krótki. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:41, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) ::To powiedzcie chociaż, jaką sekcję? Może historię? --— 32Polak 13:11, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Dobry pomysł. Spróbuję jakoś zacząć. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 07:31, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) Plemiona Bo jest teraz moda na ANM :D Kinrepok (dyskusja) 15:09, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #Kinrepok (dyskusja) 15:09, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:55, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Sekcja ''typowe nazwy kont mnie urzekła ;-) #:Taki nazw jest jeszcze więcej, a to tylko przykłady :D Kinrepok (dyskusja) 10:19, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 21:31, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Czas honoru Długie i solidne. 'Myslec dyskusja' 13:16, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : # 'Myslec dyskusja' 13:16, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:55, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : # ... ;Dyskusja : Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny Długi, dobrze opisany, z dawką humoru, oraz zdjęciem. — 32Polak 14:13, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #--— 32Polak 14:13, sie 6, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:55, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Z obecnych tutaj zgłoszeń to wydaje mi się najsłabsze. Artykuł jest co prawda długi i dopracowany, ale brakuje mu ''tego czegoś (może dlatego, że Harry Potter jakoś mnie nie kręci). #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 21:31, sie 15, 2012 (UTC) jw. ;Dyskusja : Pikachu Bo który z nich powinien promować u nas resztę, jeśli nie on? 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:25, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : # 'Myslec dyskusja' 18:25, cze 21, 2012 (UTC) Gotta catch'em all! # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:39, cze 23, 2012 (UTC) Wygląda spoko. ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Potencjał ma, ale trochę jakby dla mnie za mało. '''Wstrzymuje głos'. Kinrepok 08:10, cze 22, 2012 (UTC) Warszawa Głosowanie w trybie przyspieszonym. Ciekawe dzieło wykonane przez wiele osób. Kinrepok 14:07, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #Kinrepok 14:07, cze 13, 2012 (UTC) #Waclawius 11:49, cze 17, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Kocham Cię, Polsko! A czemu nie ;) Kinrepok 11:41, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #Kinrepok 11:41, maj 1, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:00, maj 2, 2012 (UTC) Dobre, chociaż fajnie byłoby opisać jeszcze więcej konkurencji (tak jak jest opisany finał). #'Myslec ''dyskusja' 07:53, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : W przypadku pozostałych rund - powstał nowy dział opisujący każdy po kroku. Być może niektóre zostaną dokładnie opisane. Kinrepok 09:35, maj 4, 2012 (UTC) Europa Universalis 2 Ostatni raz coś z tej dziedziny miało u nas medal jeszcze za dinozaurów. 'Myslec dyskusja' 20:39, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy za : #'Myslec dyskusja' 20:39, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) #Kinrepok 05:55, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:37, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) ;20pxGłosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Artykuł sam w sobie jest bardzo dobry i dlatego zagłosowałem za. Mam jednak pewne zastrzeżenia co do zamieszczonych tam grafik. Zainteresowanych dyskusją na ten temat zapraszam tutaj. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:37, mar 31, 2012 (UTC) Komunizm Artykuł obszerny, wielowątkowy (nie przynudza), wielokrotnie rozbudowywany. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:53, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:53, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) #Kinrepok 17:06, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) #'Myslec dyskusja' 11:57, mar 17, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Fikcja:Ingontainus III Bardzo śmieszny artykuł i wielokrotnie ulepszany. Zasłużył sobie na wyróżnienie. --Waclawius 19:05, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #--Waclawius 19:05, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw #Kinrepok 06:02, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) (Nie artykułom o fikcji na ANM) #Myslec 07:15, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) jak koledzy. ;Dyskusja :No nie wiem. Artykuł faktycznie jest jednym z lepszych jeśli chodzi o fikcję, ale czy artykuły z tego działu powinny dostawać medale? Regulamin wprawdzie tego nie zabrania, ale... sam nie wiem. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:42, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Żeby każdy wiedział o co chodzi. A artykuły o fikcji są mało znane Nawet ja nie znam dobrze artykułów z fikcji. Kinrepok 13:14, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) Euro 2012 Fajny artykuł, omówiony z każdej perspektywy tych zawodów. Kinrepok 16:22, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Kinrepok 16:22, lut 21, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Ostatnie dni i śmierć Ryśka z Klanu Ma w sobie swój humor i niezłą tematykę. Jeśli się uda, mamy świetny towar eksportowy :) Kinrepok 14:13, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Kinrepok 14:13, lut 10, 2012 (UTC) #Myslec 09:11, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : :Myslec 19:02, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) Do czasu, aż ktoś kto obejrzał odcinek zaktualizuje artykuł. Nie widzi mi się najpierw medalować artykuł, a później pisać go prawie od nowa. Później się stąd wykreślę. :: Może inaczej, bo nie zwróciłem uwagi, że jakieśtam edycje były - teraz część sekcji jest w czasie przeszłym, a część w czasie przyszłym. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś kompetentny w tym temacie zmieni to do końca. Myslec 19:04, lut 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Poprawki dokonane. Kinrepok 07:14, lut 24, 2012 (UTC) ;Dyskusja : :Jak rozumiem z artykułu, Rysiek ginie 23 lutego, i wówczas na pewno coś trzeba będzie dopisać. Jeśli artykuł przeszedłby głosowanie, otrzymałby medal 24. Nie za szybko? Myslec 19:32, lut 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie zauważyłem, że nastąpi zbieg dat. Dla mnie to lepiej :) Kinrepok 13:06, lut 15, 2012 (UTC) Hawkwind Jeden z niewielu chyba naprawdę długich i w miarę trzymających przez cały czas poziom artykułów. Myslec 12:35, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Myslec 12:35, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:31, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) #Kinrepok 15:46, gru 26, 2011 (UTC) Przez tą listę (nic konkretnego) oraz historię (zbyt wikipedystyczna). ;Dyskusja Artykuł faktycznie długi i nawet niezły, ale moim zdaniem nie jest jakiś wybitny. Ponadto aktualnie mamy w ANM duży ruch, a dodatkowo ostatnio medal otrzymał Black Sabbath - hasło o podobnej tematyce. Dlatego teraz jestem na nie (może kiedy indziej). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:31, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) Darth Vader Ciekawe i na poziomie. Myslec 12:35, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Myslec 12:35, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:31, gru 24, 2011 (UTC) #Kinrepok 15:42, gru 26, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja Wyszukiwarka Google Jakaś rotacja by się przydała. Myslec 20:57, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Myslec 20:57, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) #Kinrepok 14:10, gru 5, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Black Sabbath Jeśli przejdzie, Black Sabbath idealnie wpasuje się w świąteczną atmosferę strony głównej za te 2-3 tygodnie :D Myslec 20:57, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Myslec 20:57, gru 4, 2011 (UTC) #Kinrepok 14:13, gru 5, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Chińska matka Moim zdaniem wybrałem dobry materiał. Bardzo się przyłożyłem do jego napisania.WaclaWdzieciol 16:56, lis 12, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #--WaclaWdzieciol 16:56, lis 12, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Wikipedia Artykuł śmieszny i pomysłowy. Kinrepok 12:40, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Kinrepok 12:40, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) #WJ Dzięcioł 18:27, paź 26, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:39, paź 29, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja Dobre hasło, w dodatku napisane przez wielu autorów. I ma dużo przypisów, jak na hasło o Wikipedii przystało ;-) Scorpions Uważam, że fajnie mi wyszło. Myslec 16:33, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Myslec 16:33, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) #Kinrepok 16:39, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:34, wrz 15, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja Sergiusz Spiskow Bardzo śmieszny artykuł, najlepszy dzieło Wacława, jakie ukazało się w projekcie. Kinrepok 15:41, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Kinrepok 15:41, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) #WJ Dzięcioł 17:27, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) #Myslec 16:36, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) #Zbyszek83.24.144.154 10:34, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, niezalogowani nie głosują. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:10, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja Artykuł jest nawet nawet, ale wg regulaminu czysty bezsens nie kwalifikuje się do medalu. Czy to jest czysty bezsens? Jeśli nie to trzeba wyjąć go z tej kategorii. A jeśli tak, to trzeba anulować zgłoszenie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 12:34, wrz 15, 2011 (UTC) :W takim razie kategorię wywalamy. Kinrepok 13:51, wrz 15, 2011 (UTC) Pegasus Kultowe urządzenie z lat 90, zapewne bliskie wielu użytkownikom. Artykuł ciekawy, w przyszłości można dopisać jeszcze więcej gier. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:30, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:30, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) # Kinrepok 15:22, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) Jak znajdę swoje dyskietki do Pegasusa, to trochę uzupełnię opisy gier. Artykuł ciekawy, zabawny. # Myslec 19:23, wrz 10, 2011 (UTC) # WJ Dzięcioł 05:17, wrz 25, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Słownik polityczny Bardzo dobry artykuł opisujący polską politykę w terminach. Jeśli by się udało, mógłby być z tego niezły artykuł eksportowy. Kinrepok 10:52, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Kinrepok 10:52, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : # '''Wstrzymuję się.' Artykuł faktycznie jest dość zabawny, jednak jakoś tak nie mam zaufania do haseł z dziedziny polityki (póki co wygląda to dobrze, nie ma pewności, czy nie zrobi się z tego rynsztok). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 13:43, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Człowiek Artykuł zabawny, z ciekawymi zdjęciami. Kinrepok 13:08, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Kinrepok 13:08, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Przyszłość świata Ciekawy i śmieszny artykuł Kinrepok 10:55, lip 16, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:47, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) # Kinrepok 08:01, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : A zgłaszający nie oddaje głosu? :) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:47, lip 18, 2011 (UTC) :Skleroza :D Kinrepok 08:01, lip 21, 2011 (UTC) Bełkot Fajne, dość długie. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:10, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #[[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:10, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Skocznia narciarska Artykuł zabawny, w miarę długi, ciekawie zilustrowany. [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:01, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 18:01, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : # ... ;Dyskusja : Kierowca Ciekawy i bogato rozwinięty artykuł. Bundy91 13:00, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Bundy91 13:00, lut 23, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Ferdynand Kiepski Ciekawy artykuł, rozbudowany, posiadający kilka zdjęć jak i filmik z YouTube. Dla mnie zasługuje. Bundy91 09:21, lut 8, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:04, lut 9, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : TurboDymoMan Ciekawy artykuł, w miarę autorski (połowa punktów nie pochodzi z innych źródeł). Bundy91 14:37, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) ;Głosy za : #Bundy91 14:37, sty 24, 2011 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:46, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) Po poprawkach jest OK. ;Głosy przeciw : #... ;Dyskusja : Związek Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich Na razie nic innego nie mamy, ale artykuł jest spoko. Bundy91 15:34, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) * Zgoda, może być. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:23, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) Literatura:Milionerzy Głosowanie zakończono przed czasem, gdyż na tego typu zgłoszenia utworzono nowy dział. Obecnie jeden z najlepszych wedle mnie dzieł literackich w projekcie w całości wykonany przeze mnie. Zasługuje na medal. Bundy91 05:54, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) * Hasło jest niezłe, ale czy artykuły z działów Literatura, Poradniki czy Aimeiz podlegają pod ANM? Moim zdaniem nie bardzo... [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:03, sty 5, 2011 (UTC) ** A dlaczego nie? Bundy91 09:45, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) *** Dlatego, że to są strony zupełnie innego typu. Właściwie to nawet nie są artykuły w ścisłej definicji tego słowa. Moim zdaniem lepszym wyjściem byłoby utworzenie działu utwór na medal, który umieścilibyśmy zarówno na stronie głównej jak i tutaj (wtedy strona główna literatury nie byłaby taka uboga). Jeśli chcesz to mogę się tym zająć. Co ty na to? [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:05, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) **** Można by było, jednakże ile będzie wówczas roboty... W przyszłości nowe osoby bez doświadczenia zapragną sobie innych tego typu stron na osobnych działach, odejdą i nie będzie miał kto patrolować. Bundy91 10:57, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) : Zrobiłem osobną stronę, gdzie przeniosłem niniejsze zgłoszenie. Zobaczymy, co z tego wyjdzie. W tym miejscu oficjalnie głosuję przeciw. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:28, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Jako, że przeniesiono można wyrzucić te głosowanie do archiwum. Bundy91 13:18, sty 7, 2011 (UTC) Jajko Najciekawszy artykuł o jedzeniu, bardzo zabawy oraz jeden z nielicznych artykułów posiadający ciekawe grafiki. Bundy91 13:11, gru 21, 2010 (UTC) * Jestem za. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:35, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Gospodarka Polski Bardzo dobry artykuł rozbudowany po bałaganie w nim. Bundy91 11:29, lis 27, 2010 (UTC) :Dobra, może być. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:44, lis 28, 2010 (UTC) Częstochowa Najlepiej rozbudowany spośród artykułów o miejscowościach. Aż dziewięć sekcji poruszających różne aspekty. Ponadto udało mi się opisać miasto kojarzone głównie z Jasną Górą w taki sposób, by nie poruszać tematyki religijnej. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:12, lis 24, 2010 (UTC) :Może być, daje głos za (a tak poza tym to ile te głosowanie będzie trwać, gdyż są teraz dwa i nie wiadomo, ile będzie na stronie głównej leżeć art Pies?). Bundy91 06:36, lis 25, 2010 (UTC) Pies Zastanawiałem się nad tym artykułem i ZSRR, jednakże artykułów o państwach już kilka mamy, a o zoologii to wcale. Bundy91 14:11, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) * Zgoda, może być. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:12, lis 24, 2010 (UTC) Tibia Jest to na razie jedyny artykuł, który miał w swojej historii więcej niż dwóch autorów (a dokładnie czterech). Co prawda jeszcze mały, jednakże jako artykuł na medal się nadaje. W miarę pomysłu jeszcze go rozbuduje. Bundy91 17:15, lis 11, 2010 (UTC) * Przyznanie medalu artykułowi z dziedziny Internetu uważam za dobry pomysł (aktualnie większość wyróżnień to państwa i organizacje), ale ten artykuł nie jest jeszcze gotowy do medalu. Trzeba go trochę rozbudować (może jakaś sekcja typu skutki społeczne), uporządkować, no i wgrać nowe grafiki (mówię o tej drugiej i trzeciej) - tego typu screenshoty niedługo będą zabronione, więc lepiej zrobić zrzut ekranu całego okna przeglądarki. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:08, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) **Mam już materiał w Notatniku i muszę zrobić tylko Ctrl+C ;) A co do grafik to nie mam pomysłu. Obywatelu, zrobisz grafiki? Bundy91 13:01, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) ***Dobra, coś tam dodałem. Teraz już jest OK, jestem za przyznaniem medalu. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:22, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) ****Ale ten obrazek z kilku pikseli nie pasuje do artykułu. Jak go nie usuwam, wolę przedyskutować te kwestię. Bundy91 17:44, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) Chiny Dosyć ciekawy artykuł. Jeszcze zostanie rozwinięty. Bundy91 07:13, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) * Po poprawkach jestem za. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:46, lis 8, 2010 (UTC) **Przyznano. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 16:09, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Unia Europejska Jeden z najobszerniejszych artykułów w projekcie (8 miejsce) i bardzo śmieszny. Szkoda tylko, że nie ma żadnych grafik... już są 83.238.32.102 12:30, paź 8, 2010 (UTC) * Dobrze, zgadzam się. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 17:34, paź 12, 2010 (UTC) ** Przyznano [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 15:38, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Strefa 51 Bardzo dobry artykuł wykorzystujący sporo grafik z ciekawymi podpisami. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:17, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) * Brak sprzeciwu - przyznaję. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 10:26, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Piłka nożna w Polsce Artykuł warty na medal opisujący w ciekawy sposób sytuację naszej piłki z przymrużeniem oka. 217.153.36.138 14:40, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) * Po drobnych poprawkach i dodaniu grafik jestem za. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:23, wrz 2, 2010 (UTC) ** Przyznane [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 14:17, wrz 8, 2010 (UTC) Polska Jeden z lepiej rozbudowanych artykułów, chyba zasługuje na tytuł. Obywatel 10:47, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) * Brak sprzeciwu, przyznaję wyróżnienie. [[Użytkownik:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 09:48, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Tuvalu, Lady Pank Te dwa hasła dostały medal w dawnym, niestosowanym już systemie przyznawania wyróżnień. Medale/Archiwum Archiwum